phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Purge 3/The Truth
AP: 15 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 500 Zenny: 4,360 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Gluttony: No matter what you do, it's far too late! Tyrfing: That's where you're wrong! We have our comrades and our commander, after all! Envy: I envy your amazing fighting spirit! Gluttony: What's this? When did the archer climb up that high? Gluttony: I couldn't strike her even if I threw my axe. I'll just have to close in and-- Laevateinn: Where do you think you're going? Your opponent is right here. Envy: Gluttony! Switch places with me, quick! Freikugel: Hey, there! Hope you've been happy! And hope you like Swiss cheese, because that's what I'll turn you into! Envy: Ooh, such long-range attacks! I'm so envious, I want to stab you to death! Gluttony: Envy?! Stay where you are! They're trying to split us up! Masamune: It is too late. My liege's ingenious plan spells your doom. Gluttony: Clever, I'll give you that. But don't fool yourselves. It will take more than that to defeat me! Freikugel: Hey there! Over here... Envy: Just a little more and I'll be in lance range! I'll just... Huh?! Longinus: May this be your salvation! Envy: Sorry, but your attacks don't work on me. Parashu: Hers might not... Envy: What the...?! Where'd that axe come flying from?! Parashu: ...but mine sure do! Parashu: The commander figured out how you overwhelmed the other Dark Killers. You made use of the Weapon Triangle. Envy: Is that so? Well, if you think that's all you need to defeat us, you're seriously mistaken! Parashu: We'll have the advantage in that glowing area over there! Parashu: We just might be able to beat the Dark Killers from that spot! After Stage Clear Gluttony: So, you noticed our use of the Weapon Triangle. I'm impressed! Gluttony: But I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that! Tyrfing: That's exactly why the commander chose this spot. Gluttony: Hm?! The surrounding trees provide cover... So you're using the terrain to your advantage, like with that volley of arrows before! Laevateinn: That and the fact that we're all here! Tyrfing: Exactly! Our comradeship gives us strength! Gluttony: This can't be! I won't accept this! I can't! I haven't had enough yet! Parashu: The Weapon Triangle, the effective use of terrain and range, the support of our comrades... Longinus: Put them all together, and you don't stand a chance! Envy: We can't lose--not like this! Masamune: You had best say your prayers, for this is where you meet your end. Tyrfing: That was too close for comfort. But because of our commander, we managed to come out triumphant. Artemis: That view from above was nothing less than thrilling. Freikugel: So tell me, Kommandant, what shall we do with them? The discussion turned to finishing them off for good, but the commander would have none of it. Greed: You defeated Gluttony and Envy. Well done. Wrath: I never imagined you people would get so powerful. Tyrfing: I'm so glad to see you're all still alive. Pride: Really?! You're happy to see us? It should be a bad thing! Lust: Enough talk. Hurry up and go! Onward to Yggdrasil! ---- Question 1=''"You're not coming with us?"'' Sloth: Blah... Was that supposed to be a joke? |-|Question 2=''"You can't return to the Dark Agent now, can you?"'' Lust: What other choice is there? He's the only commander we have. |-|Question 3=''"Let's go there together."'' Wrath: I must unequivocally decline. ---- Greed: Go on ahead. No need to concern yourselves with our fate. And so, after thanking the Dark Killers, the commander's party resumed its journey to the great tree Yggdrasil. Lust: Greed, we've let them go as you said, but... Wrath: Who knows what's in store. Greed: We'll just have to roll the dice. Greed: ...Isn't that right, Commander? Dark Agent: That's right. Wrath: My liege! P-Please forgive me. There is no excuse for what I have done. Wrath: The blame is entirely mine. Lust: No, I am also to blame! Please-- Dark Agent: Enough. Greed, I want those two on their feet. Greed: Envy, Gluttony, the commander gave you an order. Gluttony: ...It actually worked, Commander. They have become stronger--exactly as planned. Envy: I envy their camaraderie. It was a sight to see. Sloth: Wait... I don't understand. Pride: Neither do I! I'm starting to freak out here! Dark Agent: No cause for alarm. You did well. Dark Agent: Everything is proceeding as planned...as the gods have willed. Wrath: But my liege... If we were to slaughter them... Dark Agent: Isn't it obvious? I had to have you launch a serious attack to gauge their ability. Dark Agent: That said, if all seven of you had taken them on, they would have had no hope of victory. Dark Agent: But that little act of betrayal had them dancing to our tune. Dark Agent: And you, Greed... That was an award-worthy performance despite being among the enemy. Greed: Thank you, Commander. Wrath: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Is that it? Gluttony: So it was you, Commander, who ordered the others to act as if they were going against Envy and me. Envy: As in, this was your plan all along? I don't believe it... Sloth: Indeed. You had us all in the palm of your hand. Lust: That is why the commander is a cut above the rest. Dark Agent: You needn't worry. I won't question your loyalty, as long as you continue to serve me faithfully. Dark Killers: As you wish, Commander! Dark Agent: They just may be capable of the miracle we seek. The gods' will must be done. Category:The Dark Purge